The Games
by divafire2
Summary: Bella and Percy are trapped inside a game of survival.Purely for the purpose of entertainment. Will love spark or will they end up doing one of thoese fake love romance things?


**So this story was on my mind for a while now. Everywhere! The plot just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does. I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Rioden does. I do not own the Maze Runner, Maximum Ride, or Hunger Games.**

****

Bella POV:

I snuggle over to my right where I knew my wonderful boyfriend would be. Instead of the familiar coldness, I felt something else. More soft. Not as hot as Jacob but not as Cold as Edward.

Startled my eyes snapped open to reveal a boy sleeping next to me. I shoved at him trying to get his arms that encircled me from around my waist. He didn't budge. I did the only thing I thought to do, in a situation like this. I bit down on his arm. Hard.

I felt a feeling of smugness settle in my stomach as he yelped and released me.

Before I knew what happened, the boy had a sword around my neck, my back pressed against his stomach. Fear had me paralyzed. I couldn't bring myself to scream.

"Are their anymore of whatever you are." Instead of insanity –which I fully expected- there was nothing but wariness in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I managed to gasp out.

I felt as his grip changed, getting ready to deliver the kill. Out of all the ways to die, this had never came across my mind.

I saw the sword as it passed through my neck. It was as if it was made of nothing but air.

Then all was black.

Percy POV:

Opps. I stared at the limp girl in my hands. I guess she wasn't a monster after all.

She started to shift in my hand. How was I supposed to explain this? Where was I? From what I could tell we were in some type of round meadow. Trees surrounded us. Call me crazy but I was sure they were evil.

Chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open.

Say something you idiot. What were you supposed to say to the girl you just tried to kill? I'm sure a _lets pretend this never happened _didn't cut it.

So I said possibly the dumbest thing in the world. "Hi. Are you okay?"

I never said I was a master with words.

I have to admit it was funny watching the emotions run across her face. She was like an open book. Her expression finally set on fury.

She indignantly pushed herself out of my arms. "Get out my room!" She yelled at me.

"Ummm. I'm sorry for intruding. But I have no idea how I got here." I chose to not question her about her _room. _Which was a bed in the middle of a clearing. Some people were touchy about mentioning those sorts of things.

I watched her mouth form an o as she took around her surrounding for –it looks like- the fist time. "What is this?" I assumed she meant the bed in the middle of nowhere.

I chose not to answer. Wisely.

"Hello. Lady and Gents." I was sure the voice wasn't the girl's. I followed the sound and saw intercom speaker attached to a tree in my peripheral vision. Okay. I'm not even going to ask.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games." A muffled thump followed his statement. "My mistake sorry. Wrong Games, I'm sorry. Sorry for the mistake, but it's getting harder and harder to keep track. Let me just check the list. Ah... I have it. Your just called The Games. No dramatic wording for you guys. The Hunger Games is with that Katniss girl and the blood thirsty capital-. Never mind that. I said too much. All you need to know is that your own is called The Games. Just _The Games_. Got it. Entender. Comprehende."

Oh just perfect. We were kidnapped by crazy people.

"So in The Games you will have to-"

"Fight to the death." The girl gasped out.

"What is wrong with people these days? The Hunger Games is published and now every time someone say announces on a speaker "games" everyone always assumes death, death, death. Gosh I remember the days when games meant a good game of basketball."

He went on to mumble something about the youths of this generation.

"So before I was rudely interrupted." He cleared his throat. "The Games were designed by people whose name you'll never know. You see in my universe there is a disease called the flare. It happened because of radiation from the sun. Well once the person is infected by the flare it slowly eats at their mind and causes them to go insane-"

I put the pieces together. "So you want to observe our brain patterns to see if there is a way to beat this disease, by throwing at us different obstacle to see how our brain reacts." I felt pretty smart at the moment.

"No." Speaker man sounded slightly bewildered. "What gave you that idea? We just want some fun before going insane so we decided to watch you guys struggle for entertainment. Although that is a good idea."

There was a muffled sound like hands covering a speaker. "Hey you guys in the background, put together a Maze will ya. Get that dude Thomas" A pause. "Yes the one we were stalking for some time." Another pause. "We finally have a solution to save our sanity. Tonight we party."

There were various cheers in the background.

"Well now that we have a solution to save our world. Lets get back to The Games." The statement was aimed at us.

"So lady and gents, can you please try to be quiet while I explain this. I'm running late. I have to go The World of Maximum Ride and find some more variable to throw at the Flock. Any way the rules are simple. Survive the shit we thrown at you until we get bored. And we let you go home."

"Any question? I don't really care. Gotta make Max's and Fang's lives miserable."

And with that the clearing erupted in silence.

So I'm trapped in a sick game with a total stranger who I tried to kill (not the best first impression) and the only thing I manage to say is.

"Hi. My name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

Smooth Percy. Real smooth.


End file.
